Angelique's Little Submissive
by edgeofthecraze
Summary: Angie bought a young girl to be her slave, but she's having trouble training her. The slave's reluctance leaves Angelique no choice but to punish her... R&R please! Beware, T-M ratings inside! I'm rating it M just to be sure.


_So this has NOTHING to do with the movie or TV series whatsoever. I was just obsessed with the thought of Angie having a slave. So, this is the result. Sorry if it disappoints you. :(_

It was four months ago, Anna remembered, when she had been kidnapped and sold into sex slavery. Not even a month after this she was bought by an upper-class woman named Angelique. The woman who was now her Mistress seemed quite pleased to get her into her grasp. Nevertheless, Anna resisted her new owner, and Angelique responded by whipping her for hours. Something felt evil about her. But perhaps this was just part of her reluctance to submit to her new owner. This repeated every time the girl deliberately disobeyed her, which happened often over the next two and a half months. By September, the third month of her captivity, Anna knew she had to at least try to please her Mistress for the sake of her own safety.

However, Anna was still unwilling to give up all of her dignity. Today, that was how she got tied to the wall and awaited Angelique's punishment. Angelique had taken her slave to a bar and humiliated her; making Anna kiss her feet, lick and suck strangers, and make her say degrading things about herself. But when she ordered Anna to strip herself and beg to be fucked, the girl refused. Her slave must've loved to be punished, she thought.

Now her slave was tied helplessly to the wall; her arms above her head and her legs spread apart, and she was naked. Angelique tapped the leather whip on her knuckles. Anna shivered as her Mistress spoke to her in a serious tone.

"What did you do wrong?" Angelique questioned.

"I disobeyed you in public, Mistress," Anna replied quietly. "I disobeyed you in front of Master Barnabas, Mistress..."

"Correct, and what happens when you disobey me?"

Anna swallowed, "I get punished, Mistress."

"How am I going to punish you?"

"You're going to whip me, Mistress."

"Yes," Angelique said. "I'm going to whip you. And you are going to count every blow."

"Yes, Mistress," Anna whimpered.

The whip cracked on her bare skin. Anna gave a muffle groan.

"One, Mistress…"

Anna counted as the whip hit her fifteen times, her voice almost cracking. She tried not to cry, though there were tears in her eyes. When Angelique was done, she went over to her slave and knelt down. She spread the girl's ass cheeks apart. Anna whimpered. Then a terrified gasp escaped her as she felt the whip handle being shoved up her ass hole.

"No! M-Mistress!" she cried.

"Shut up!" Angelique demanded and twisted the handle inside her.

"No, please! Please stop!" Anna begged, her tears falling. "I'm sorry, Mistress! Please! You're hurting me!"

"Why do you always disobey me?" her Mistress asked.

Anna was lost in her own sobs and could only mutter incoherently. Angelique pushed it deeper into her.

"Answer me, slave!"

"I-I don't k-know!" Anna responded with a loud sob.

"You must know! Tell me! Or I'll punish you with more than just a beating."

"I'm s-scared, Mistress," Anna admitted, shuddering.

Angelique slowly pulled the handle out.

"You're scared?" she repeated.

Anna only cried softly.

"Why are you scared?"

"I-I…I'm afraid of being taken," Anna uttered.

"By me?"

"By a man."

Angelique put the whip down. She grabbed Anna's breasts, pushing herself up against the girl's back.

"Are you a virgin?" she questioned, her tone softening.

"Yes…," Anna whispered.

She felt so broken now, almost ashamed that she had no sexual experience. Her Mistress groped her breasts. Angelique thought about having a man take Anna, and then decided it wasn't in her best interest. Anna, this slave, was hers. And she didn't want any man soiling her, not to mention breaking the girl before she did. Picking up the whip again, she began to gently stroke it over her slave's body. Anna's breath caught in alarm.

"Please, Mistress. I'm sorry. Don't whip me again… I'll be good. Please, please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Angelique loved hearing her slave beg. She tried not to giggle, having no intention of beating Anna again.

"Are you going to disobey me again?" she asked, trying to keep her tone serious.

"No, Mistress," Anna said.

"No, Mistress, _what_?"

"No, I won't disobey you again, Mistress."

"Good girl," Angelique said, and untied Anna, who nearly fell limply to the floor. "Now come, it's time for bed."

As she got to her feet she led Anna to their bedroom. Angelique sat on the side of the bed and waited for her slave to come next to her. But Anna stayed knelt at her feet. Angelique raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, pet?"

"M-may I—uh, lick your pussy, Mistress?" Anna asked in a timid voice, her face turning ember and she looked down in embarrassment.

With a smile, Angelique reached her hand out and touched Anna's cheek.

"Why now, pet?" she cooed. "You had your chance at the bar."

"Oh please, Mistress!" Anna begged in desperation. "I want to show you I'm a good slave. I wan to please you. I want you to own me! Please!"

Hot tears streamed down her face. She didn't care that she was giving up everything she believed in. All that mattered to her now was her Mistress's approval.

Angelique felt herself becoming wet; her slave finally relinquished herself. Then she took off her lace panties and spread her legs. She smirked at Anna.

"Do it then," she chuckled. "Show your Mistress who you really are."

As if she were in a hurry, Anna stuck her face in between her Mistress's legs and licked her hungrily. Angelique's core was already hot and wet.

Angelique hissed in pleasure, "Yesss! Lick me deeper. Make me cum."

Anna pressed her tongue to Angelique's clit, causing the woman to jump in ecstasy. Her hands pressed Anna's head deep into her, rocking her hips, grinding her pussy on the girl. In ten minutes of pleasure Angelique was ready to release.

"Are you ready, pet? I'm going to cum all over your pretty little face," she teased.

Anna continued faster, needing the taste her Mistress's release. Then Angelique let out a loud moan. Her body shook and she let out her climax. The cum dripped off Anna's face. Eagerly, she drank the hot liquid she so desperately wanted and licked her Mistress dry.

"Yes, my slave. Excellent," Angelique purred. "You've clearly learned your place."

"Yes, Mistress. I am your slave. I live to please you," Anna sighed contently.

"Good."

Angelique offered her hand to Anna.

"It's time for sleep."

Anna accepted her and was pulled onto the bed. They lay quietly next to each other, Angelique studying her slave's tired face before closing her eyes.

"Mistress?" Anna quietly whispered.

"Hmm?" Angelique hummed, eyebrows rising though she didn't open her eyes.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"All is forgiven, my delicate child," Angelique sighed. "Now please go to sleep."

Anna took the invitation and was able to sleep soundly.


End file.
